


A Dangerous Game

by purplesocrates



Series: 500 Followers fic giveaway [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Frustrated Hannibal, Fussy Hannibal, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post TWOTL, Prostate Massage, Smut, Wimbledon (kind of), blowjob, messy will, naughty will, smacking of Will's ass, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: This was a prize for my fic giveaway.  One of the ideas that @evertonem gave me was Wimbledon..... then this happened......I mean there is tennis..... there is also bondage, daddy kink and orgasm denial......(I may have gone over the word count slightly...)"Hannibal considered himself to be a man of infinite patience, he had waited for Will for three years, he had kept up his persona in Baltimore for many years, he had created the most disturbing displays of the dead each of which took huge amounts of preparation and planning, he kept the business cards of his victims for years before taking action.  As always Will was severely testing his patience, living with Will was beginning to bring out the monster in him far quicker than either of them could have anticipated. "





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evertonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evertonem/gifts).



> I can do nothing but apologise. The smut fairy had left me and then they came back with avengence.....

Hannibal came home and heard a shout, he immediately put his briefcase down, removed his shoes, took off his jacket and made his way into the house as silently as he could towards what he thought was a distressed Will.

He crept up the steps from the garage that led into the main house, he gently opened the door and made his way inside. There was another shout he could hear the television was on, a commentary of some-kind. Hannibal made his way to the living room and could see beer bottles strewn across the table and Will sat in front of the large flat screen gesticulating at what appeared to be tennis, Wimbledon more accurately. Hannibal sighed.

Will heard this and whipped his head round and jumped “Jesus Hannibal you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing creeping into the house?”

“I heard shouting.”

“So you decided to ninja it up here to see what was going on? You could have just called my name.” Will stood up and walked around to Hannibal who was looking a little sheepish. “You took your shoes off?” Will laughed.

“I wanted to surprise whoever it was.”

“Well I’m glad to know I inspire such concern for my safety.” Will leaned in and kissed him on cheek.

Hannibal could smell the beer on him and frowned, he didn't like it when Will drank beer but he had long since stopped attempting to control what Will did.

“How long have you been drinking?”

‘Not long, I just really got into this game, you should join me.”

“Let me change and I shall. Perhaps I will open a bottle of wine.”

Will laughed “sure.”

Hannibal went back to the garage to retrieve his jacket and shoes before going to the bedroom to change. He then went to the cellar and retrieved some wine for them, he appeared a few moments later in the lounge with the bottle and two glasses. He stood and watched as Will started shouting at the TV again and sighed. Hannibal had never really been into sports, Will however had rekindled his love of them. At least it was tennis and not American football like it was the other month. That was just obnoxious.

Tennis was at least a gentlemen’s game all though the way one of the players was hitting his racquet against the grass court seemed to defy this. However at least the commentators seemed outraged at this behaviour.

He sat down watching Will as he brought the beer bottle up to his lips and drained what remained.

Hannibal placed the bottle and two glasses on the table. “You need a palate cleanser before you have the wine.”

Will arched an eyebrow at that. “What's to be done about that?” Will leaned and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table. Hannibal watched this movement and noticed that Will had not been using a coaster, there were several rings on the glass now which made Hannibal sigh again. He was glad Will felt at home here but that mostly translated to him spreading his mess around the house, oblivious to the fact that Hannibal, the Chesapeake Ripper, Il Mostro, someone whose name inspired fear and awe in most people had to clean up after the whirlwind of mess he left behind.

Will then stood up and moved to stand between Hannibal’s legs, he slowly knelt down and reached up to Hannibal’s trousers and undid the belt. “Will?” Hannibal asked.

Deft hands soon divested Hannibal of his trousers and a hand had encircled his cock. “Yes.” Will responded and pulled back Hannibal’s foreskin and leaned in closer kissing Hannibal’s thighs, his tongue licking small stripes, his mouth getting higher as Hannibal’s cock filled out and he gasped as Will licked the length of Hannibal’s shaft. Lips were then kissing the tip of Hannibal’s cock, one hand still encircling the base the other was stroking his thigh. Hannibal gave in and leant his head back and allowed Will to continue.

Will then took Hannibal’s cock completely into his mouth, his tongue swirled around causing a moan to escape Hannibal’s mouth. Will started to suck and bob his head gently up and down, a hand still caressing Hannibal's thigh. Will was taking his time, he loved to draw moans from Hannibal, he loved looking up and seeing this serial killer, this cannibal, terror of Baltimore and Florence with his head back, eyes rolled back in his head moaning Will’s name like he was worshipping a deity.

“Fuck.” Even better when he swore that was like music to Will’s ears. The corresponding moan from Will reverberated down Hannibal’s cock and made him swear again.

Hannibal’s hands then went to Will’s hair feeling the soft curls he groaned. Will sped up then and moved the hand that was on Hannibal's thigh to gently cup Hannibal’s balls this caused Hannibal to arch up into Will’s mouth. Will then really increased the pace, sucking leaving thick strings of saliva as he bobbed his head up and down. “Fuck Will I’m going to ugh…come….fuck…”

Will swallowed all of Hannibal’s seed as he strongly came down Will’s throat. Eventually Will removed his mouth and then preceded to lick all the cum that he had missed causing Hannibal to moan again.

Will looked up at Hannibal, dishevelled and panting. “Now can I have some wine?”

Hannibal laughed and reached down with his hand grabbing Will’s t shirt and dragging him up so he could kiss him.

“Yes now you can.” Hannibal smiled forgetting all about the water marks on the table.

————

It was Sunday and Will had insisted on getting up to watch the men's Wimbledon final, Hannibal had made them breakfast and retrieved a bottle of champagne, he had even found strawberries which earned him a long slightly gropey kiss from Will.

Hannibal had decided to go for a swim while Will started to watch the tennis eating strawberries and sipping champagne indulgently on the sofa. Hannibal had left a coaster for him and pointedly placed the champagne flute on it, he had also supplied Will with napkins and a small bowl for the strawberries so he wouldn't get any juice on the white rug.

So Hannibal left and went for a swim, they had a private beach attached to the house so he could just walk down to the ocean. Will would say Hannibal was insane that he still enjoyed swimming in the ocean to which he pointed out that it was only because he was such a strong swimmer that they had survived in the first place. Will had sighed and said “yes but its not like I'm planning on throwing us off any more cliffs.” Hannibal had cocked an eyebrow, kissed him and then said “indeed but I can never entirely predict you.” Will had then hit him on the arm and Hannibal had pinned him against the kitchen counter and made out with him for a good ten minutes.

When he returned from his swim, hair wet and skin stinging slightly from the salt and sun, Hannibal went straight to the bathroom to shower assuming Will was still lounging about on the sofa. Hannibal took a long shower enjoying the feeling of the water on his just exercised muscles. Hoping that the tennis would be done by he time he got out.

Hannibal dried himself off and got changed into comfortable trousers and a loose shirt hoping to spend the rest of the day lazily with Will. He made his way to the lounge to find the TV still on, volume too loud and half a bottle of champagne placed carelessly on the rug, the flute not on its coaster and the tops of several eaten strawberries left on the glass top of the table not in the bowl or napkin he had left both of which had not moved from where Hannibal had left them earlier.

Will was nowhere to be seen. Hannibal sighed and picked up the remote and muted the sound of the TV where some older english woman was interviewing a man who looked liked he wanted to be anywhere but there while another man holding a much larger trophy looked smug just next to him.

Hannibal considered himself to be a man of infinite patience, he had waited for Will for three years, he had kept up his persona in Baltimore for many years, he had created the most disturbing displays of the dead each of which took huge amounts of preparation and planning, he kept the business cards of his victims for years before taking action. As always Will was severely testing his patience, living with Will was beginning to bring out the monster in him far quicker than either of them could have anticipated.

Will appeared and was watching Hannibal look at the detritus on he table, to anyone who didn't know him he looked perhaps mildly annoyed. However Will knew what that twitch in his cheek meant, he was very angry. Will smirked and sauntered into the living room ignoring the fuming man who was staring at the remnants of strawberries like they had murdered his entire family or more likely for Hannibal been a little uncouth. Will loved to disrespect Hannibal’s personal space, he had done it all the time when they first met and hadn't really realised it. Now that he knew the effect it had, he loved to see Hannibal’s inner turmoil every time he left a watermark on the coffee table or at his most severe drank straight from the orange juice carton. He knew it was petty but the look of barely controlled murderous rage that only Will could recognise was, quite honestly, one of the hottest things about Hannibal.

Flopping down on the sofa Will picked up the remote and un-muted the sound ignoring Hannibal's icy stare.

“Will.” Hannibal's voice was so even it almost sent a chill down Will’s spine.

However Will just lazily looked up at Hannibal with the most innocent smile he could muster on his face and said “yes?”

Hannibal sighed and turned around until he was standing over Will looking directly at him. “I feel the need to ask why you take it upon yourself to act like a teenager creating a huge amount of mess in our home?”

“Sorry?” Will pretended not to hear.

Hannibal took the TV remote which Will had carelessly dropped on the rug and turned the screen off. “I have been very patient Will but even I have a breaking point.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are very disrespectful of our home, of me.”

Will smirked “am I?”

“Yes.” Hannibal said this through gritted teeth.

“I didn't realise.”

“You behave more like a petulant teenager than a man in his forties.”

Will stretched out causing his t shirt to rise up slightly, something Hannibal did not fail to notice.

“Are you going to punish me?”

“Excuse me?” Hannibal was still very angry, but also increasingly aroused, especially when Will wriggled his hips slightly which made his shorts slip lower.

“I said are you going to punish me?” Will said this and bit his lower lip slightly causing Hannibal to suppress a moan.

“I do not appreciate being mocked Will.”

“I’m not mocking you.”

Hannibal breathed out a long breath, closing his eyes trying to find his composure “Will all I am asking is that you attempt to be slightly more considerate.”

“Make me.” That was it Hannibal had finally had enough. Before Will could even react Hannibal grabbed him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. Will shrieked and Hannibal smacked his ass hard and Will shouted. Hannibal carried Will to the bedroom, he went to the walk in closet, still with Will slung over his shoulder, and removed three of his ties then he went back into the bedroom and threw Will down on the bed.

“Oh daddy” Will said suggestively “what are you going to do with me?”

Hannibal growled and then saw the growing erection in Will’s shorts and smirked stalking closer to him he roughly removed all of Will’s clothes and underwear far quicker than Will could have anticipated. Hannibal then turned Will over onto his stomach, straddled him pinning his arms above his head. Hannibal quickly and tightly tied Will’s wrists together and then tied them to the bed. Getting off Will Hannibal grabbed his left ankle tying that down and then his right. Will was wriggling the entire time in a poor attempt to get away. Once Hannibal was sure that Will was tied securely he left the bedroom.

Will assumed Hannibal would be back. He waited with the ever increasing dawning realisation that Hannibal wasn't coming back anytime soon. Will hadn't heard the front door open, he could hear music being played and the volume increased. Will started to shout and the music was turned up higher.

——-

Hannibal cleaned up Will’s mess and reclaimed the rest of the champagne for himself, he put on some music and sat on the sofa, he could hear Will shouting his name so turned up the music, sipped the champagne and smiled.

———

Will had given up shouting and trying to get out of Hannibal’s knots, he was starting to loose some circulation and he was also a little cold now. He wasn't sure how long it had been before Hannibal appeared but he was pretty sure he had listened to several of his favourite arias in the time Will had been tied to the bed.

Hannibal leant against the door frame holding a glass of champagne idly in his hand “are you ready to behave?”

Will arched an eyebrow at him “maybe.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at Will “maybe? I’m not sure that's good enough.”

“Is Daddy going to make me apologise?”

“I shouldn't have to make you.”

Will wriggled and tried to turn his head to look at Hannibal “what if I want you to?”

Hannibal smiled and drained the last of the champagne from the flute he let it drop to the carpet with a dull thud and made his way over to the bed. First he placed his hand over Will’s left ankle it was such a tender touch that it made Will still, fingers gently wrapped around the slim bone and skin. The atmosphere seemed to change as Will opened himself up to what was going through Hannibal’s mind, the air seemed thicker layered with desire and need. Will took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

“I am going to punish you Will but my way.” Hannibal’s voice was low and his accent thick it made Will feel like his atoms were being pushed out of his body, as if he had somehow given Hannibal permission to take him apart, truly this time.

The hand on Will’s ankle slowly tightened its grip, fingers begging to meet the thumb, it almost hurt, the pressure was increased until the bones felt crunched and the skin bruised. Will imagined those surgeons fingers, that perfect knowledge of human anatomy knowing the exact amount of pressure to add to create a bruise. Will moaned in anticipation.

Hannibal moved and stood between Will’s legs at the end of the bed and put his other hand around Will’s right ankle and wrapped his hand around it and applied exactly the same amount of pressure around that one. Will breathed in a deep breath again and he could feel the slight smile on Hannibal’s lips even though he couldn't see it.

Hannibal squeezed hard and Will moaned in pain.

“Fuck.” Will breathed.

“Language.” Hannibal said in an even tone as he increased the pressure.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal released the pressure on Will’s ankles and then very gently moved his hands up Will’s calves, fingers splayed open as he made his way up the muscles. He stopped at the knee, bringing his hands to the bend and using the middle fingers on both hands on each knees he pressed into the centre of the crease, hard. The pain was exquisite and took all the breath out of Will’s lungs.

“Are you ready to apologise?”

The pressure increased and Will cried out, Hannibal added his index fingers to both knees and pressed in. Will cried out again “no…argh…ahhhhh.”

“No?” Hannibal added his ring fingers and pressed hard into the tendons knowing exactly the amount of pressure to cause pain but not any damage.

“I can take more.” Will had turned his head, managing to look at Hannibal who was slightly bent over now, so he saw the smirk flutter across Hannibal's face before the austere look of concentration took over once more.

“Is that a challenge?” The pressure was released and Hannibal gently brushed the pads of his fingers over the crease of Will’s knees.

“Yes,” Will smiled, “always.”

Hannibal smiled then wolffish grin and shark teeth, the gentle way he was brushing Will’s skin made him moan with need. He then trailed his finger up Wills thighs, the touch was so light it was almost not there. Will felt like his skin was all raw nerve endings, the feeling of Hannibal’s deft fingers running their way up his legs was more than he could take. Hannibal leant over further and placing his hands on the small of Will’s back and leaning all his weight on them pushing Will into the mattress.  
Hannibal then got onto the bed and settled himself between Will’s legs and moved his left hand to Will’s left side and his right hand to Will’s right side he dug his fingers into the flesh just below the ribs and Will cried out. Hannibal added more pressure digging his fingers deep into Will’s side.

“Does this feel good Will? To make me do this to you?”

“Ahhhh yes.”

Like a whisper Hannibal ran his hands up Will’s side until they found their way to his shoulders, he pressed his fingers deep into the top of Will’s shoulders near the curve of his neck. Will shuddered at the pain, then Hannibal skirted his hands up to the nape of Will’s neck. Two thumbs pressed into the top of his spine Will thought he might pass out but just as he was about to Hannibal gently dragged his thumbs down the curve of Will’s shoulders so he could breath for a moment.

Suddenly there was a gentle brushing of lips against Will’s skin, a flicking of the tongue against a shoulder, Will could feel the clothed weight of Hannibal covering his back, he could feel the strands of his hair tickling his skin it was pure, wonderful torture. Hannibal then started to gently kiss down the central groove of Will’s spine, shifting himself further down the bed. There were small licks and occasional bites to the flesh that made Will keen. Hannibal’s right hand brushed gently down Will’s side and followed the curve of his ass. Hannibal was bracing himself now with his left hand on the mattress his head mouth was getting lower, his tongue was licking stripes on Will’s skin causing him to moan.

Hannibal’s mouth eventually found Will’s hole and licked around the edge of his perineum this made Will gasp. Hannibal then moved his right hand to Will’s hip and pressed him fingers in as his tongue made small intrusions inside Will.

“Fuck Hannibal.” He stopped and pressed his fingers harder in to Will’s hip “fuck, Daddy.”

The tongue returned to its painstakingly slow work as it licked the edge and randomly pressed inside. Will’s cock was straining quite hard against the mattress now and he was squirming, every time he moved Hannibal pressed his fingers and his nails harder into Will’s hip. Will tried to stay still but it was getting increasingly difficult.

Eventually Hannibal moved his right hand from Will’s hip, he brought his fingers up to Will’s mouth and roughly pushed inside so Will could coat them in his spit. Hannibal then removed his fingers and pressed a finger into Will’s ass licking around it and Will thought he was going to die. Hannibal then added another finger too soon and the stretch hurt, Hannibal pushed in to find Will’s prostate and began to press with increasing pressure and Will realised what Hannibal was going to do with those surgeon hands.

“Fuck daddy.”

Hannibal then began circling Will’s prostate with the pads of his fingers occasionally adding pressure, it was agony.

“Are you going to apologise?” Hannibal asked.

Will was finding it hard to find words at this moment but managed to mumble a ‘no’ between gasps of pleasure.

Hannibal then removed his fingers and sat up, he brought his hand up and smacked Will across the ass so hard a red mark was already appearing angrily on he skin.

“You sure?”

“Fuck.” Will shouted as another blow landed across his skin.

Will moaned and arched his ass up as invitation for more “you are a very naughty boy Will.” Hannibal then hit Will several more times in quick succession, the red on his ass now almost purple, Will would have trouble sitting over the next few days which pleased Hannibal greatly. He landed a few more blows and then gently leant forward and kissed the marks, his mouth found Will’s hole once more and pressing his tongue inside.

Hannibal's tongue was expertly taking Will apart, the pleasure mixed with the stinging feeling of his skin was almost too much. Hannibal then removed his mouth and added his fingers finding Will’s prostate once more he gently applied pressure. “Apologise.” Hannibal added more pressure and Will keened.

“Fuck okay fuck I’m sorry.” Will moaned and Hannibal smiled.

The pressure increased, finger pressing slightly painfully on Will’s prostate “once more.” Hannibal said and Will could hear the smirk.

“Fuck daddy, i’m sorry daddy, oh fuck yes.”

The intense feeling was building and Will could feel his cock straining trying to find a release, Hannibal continued his slow but focused massage until Will could feel the semen leak from his cock.

“Good boy.’’ Hannibal said his voice like velvet to Will’s ears as he moaned through the intense orgasm.

  
Once Hannibal had milked Will through his release he gently removed his fingers and placed a trail of kisses down Will’s back and then his legs as he shifted himself off the bed. Hannibal then stood at the foot of the bed once more and encircled a hand around each of Will’s ankles again and squeezed. Will was breathing heavily and groaned. As soon as the pressure was added it was released and Hannibal took one last look at the mess of Will tied to the bed and smiled.

Will didn't realise that Hannibal had left the room until he heard the arias start again and he groaned.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback I will keep your comments safe and happy in my embittered soul...


End file.
